Kotonoha no Omoi
Kotonoha no Omoi is the opening theme for Senryuu Shoujo. Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 言葉はらり 気持ちふわり のせる想いたち 恋に染まってく 君といたら　雨の中も　違った雫になる どんな文字を綴ったら　色褪せずに　残るのでしょ？ 知ってるんだ　今の二人は遠い　あの日になること そうでしょう　神様 丸まる水も　来ない電車も　もっと　この瞬間だ どうか永遠に続いて　なんて無理かな？ |-| Rōmaji= Kotoba harari kimochi fuwari noseru omoi-tachi Koi ni somatte ku Kimi toitara ame no naka mo chigatta shizuku ni naru Don'na moji o tsudzuttara Iroasezu ni nokoru nodesho? Shitterunda ima no futari Wa tōi ano hi ni naru koto Sōdeshou kamisama? Marumaru mizu mo konai densha mo Motto kono shunkanda dōka eien Ni tsudzuite nante muri ka na? |-| English Translation= Gentle words Soft feelings Precious memories They're dyed with love When I'm with you, even getting caught in the rain turns into something new What words can I string together To keep this color from fading away? I know what the two of us will become on that far-off day Isn't that right, God? Waiting for the train, the water droplets beading up I really wish this moment could somehow last forever Is that too much to ask? Full Version Kanji= 言葉はらり 気持ちふわり のせる想いたち 今　心を拾ったのは 誰でしょう 彩る青が晴れても 感じた景色きっと違う では　話したくなるのは　何故でしょう たった一言さえも　悩み選んでるわけは 形あるものだけじゃ　君は語れない 響く鼓動や　過ごした時間 切なくなる　くらい輝いて 恋に染まってく 君といたら　雨の中も　違った雫になる どんな文字を綴ったら　色褪せずに　残るのでしょ？ 知ってるんだ　今の二人は遠い　あの日になること そうでしょう　神様 丸まる水も　来ない電車も　もっと　この瞬間だ どうか永遠に続いて　なんて無理かな？ まだまだ　言うべき時を探ってる 君の隣にいるたび　地団駄　戸惑うばかりで 勢いだけで　その手を掴まえた 早まる鼓動と仕草に　思考回路が止まる ただ一人　君にしか言えない　ことがある 意味を持たない言葉が 塞ぎ込んだ日も　あったけど　私は笑ってるよ 君がくれたきっかけで　全部　全部　変わり出した そして　恋に染まってく 君といたら　雨の中も　違った雫になる どんな文字を綴ったら　色褪せずに　残るのでしょ？ 忘れないよ　いまの二人が遠い　あの日になっても そうでしょう　神様 丸まる水も　来ない電車も　もっと　この瞬間を 君と生きてたいって思うよ　いつまでだって |-| Rōmaji= Kotoba harari kimochi fuwari noseru omoitachi Ima kokoro wo hirotta no wa dare deshou Irodoru ao ga haretemo kanjita keshiki kitto chigau De wa hanashitakunaru no wa naze deshou Tatta hitokoto sae mo nayami eranderu wake wa Katachi aru mono dake ja kimi wa katarenai Hibiku kodou ya sugoshita jikan Setsunaku naru kurai kagayaite Koi ni somatteku Kimi to itara ame no naka mo chigatta shizuku ni naru Donna moji wo tsuzuttara iroasezu ni nokoru no desho? Shitterunda ima no futari ga tooi ano hi ni naru koto Sou deshou kamisama Marumaru mizu mo konai densha mo motto kono shunkan da Douka eien ni tsuzuite nante muri ka na? Madamada iu beki toki wo sagutteru Kimi no tonari ni iru tabi jidanda tomadou bakari de Ikioi dake de sono te wo tsukamaeta Hayamaru kodou to shigusa ni shikou kairo ga tomaru Tada hitori kimi ni shika ienai koto ga aru Imi wo motanai kotoba ga Fusagikonda hi mo atta kedo watashi wa waratteru yo Kimi ga kureta kikkake de zenbu zenbu kawaridashita Soshite koi ni somatteku Kimi to itara ame no naka mo chigatta shizuku ni naru Donna moji wo tsuzuttara iroasezu ni nokoru no desho? Wasurenai yo ima no futari ga tooi ano hi ni nattemo Sou deshou kamisama Marumaru mizu mo konai densha mo motto kono shunkan wo Kimi to ikitetai tte omou yo itsu made datte External Links References • Lyrics from Anime Song Lyrics • TV Size English Translation from kickassanime.io • Artist image and song info from iTunes Category:Music